The embodiments described herein relate generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging systems with a reconfigurable field of view.
At least some known computer tomographic (CT) imaging systems have a predetermined field of view (FOV) that is generally chosen to be as small as possible while still meeting requirements for the particular imaging application. Because the FOV has a direct influence on the size of a detector array required, as well as the design and construction of the remainder of a gantry, selecting the FOV is important for the overall dimensions of the imaging system. Accordingly, the FOV drives the cost of the imaging system, as the number of detectors required to achieve a given FOV generally increases in proportion to a diameter of the FOV. Hence, all things being equal, a system with a larger FOV will be more expensive than an equivalent system with a smaller FOV.
In cases of explosives detection or non-destructive testing, the problem is further complicated by the integration of the imaging system into the infrastructure of a manufacturing or transportation site. For example, the installation of an explosives detection system into an airport may be conducted with a certain FOV in mind. However, changes in the operation of the airport may result in a need to increase the FOV at a later time. Existing solutions require a wholesale replacement of the initial system with a larger system containing a larger FOV. Accordingly, at least some known imaging systems are designed with a fixed FOV because the cost of changing the FOV is substantial. As FOV requirements change, however, at least some known imaging systems are unable to be easily reconfigured to have a larger FOV.